thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Guy Done It/Transcript
Here's the transcript for the animated short film, Geo Guy Done It. Part 1: Opening (Fades to the blue sky background with the tree from the lower right corner) Text: UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOME VIDEO presents Text: a GLASS BALL/GREENYWORLD production Text: in association with 2BIG3K ANIMATION (Shows the title "Geo Guy Done It") (Pans to Geo Guy and Dick pushing and shoving at each other) Geo Guy: (angry) What are you a dick? Dick: (angry) No, I'm not a dick, you stupid... (Dick continues to shove Geo Guy) Dick: (angry) Stupid white painted idiot. (Geo Guy gasped, and was shocked) Geo Guy: (angry) How dare you? You know what Gree Guy used to called my name like that to me. Because he's just a bully. But, I was punished just a couple of months ago. If you're jealous of evil people that called names on you like that. Dick: (angry) What! Geo Guy: (angry) If someone called your name liked that, including Gree Guy. You'll be punished, too. (Geo Guy and Dick stopped pushing and shoving at each other) Geo Guy: (sad) So, don't call my name like that, stupid. Okay. Dick: (jealous) Okay. (Cuts to Homer Simpson, Bloo and Toon Link seeing Dick so upset) Homer: What's wrong? Dick: (sad) Geo Guy called me a dick. Bloo: (angry) What a shame! Dick: (sad) Yeah! But can you build me a new skateboard, if you decide to do so? Toon Link: Yeah, sure. Dick: (excited) Oh boy! (Shows Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link building and painting a skateboard for Dick Grayson) (Cuts to Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link on the backyard) Toon Link: There. That should do it. (Cuts to Dick's skateboard all built and painted) Toon Link: (off-screen) Behold, Dick's newest skateboard. (Fades to Dick at the middle of the road, beginning to skate) (Barbara Gordon walked to Dick Grayson) Barbara: Hello, Dick. Dick: Hi, Barbara. Barbara: Watcha doin'? Dick: Getting ready to skate. Barbara: Okay, good luck. (Barbara walked away) (Dick starts skating in his skateboard) (Cuts to Barbara watching Dick skate) (Cuts to Geo Guy hiding in a bush) (Dick skates when Geo Guy grabs the skateboard and snatches it) Dick: (off-screen) YIKES!!! (Geo Guy laughs and throws away the skateboard into Dick) (Cuts to Dick hurting himself and rolling down on a hill) (Pans to Dick Grayson on a sidewalk with his left foot hurt) Dick: (crying in pain) OWWW!!! My leg! My leg! Oh, the pain! Ow ow ow! My agoneeeeeeey! Part 2: Putting Band-Aid on Dick (Fades to Dick at his bed with his left foot, all bruced up) (Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link walked to Dick) Homer: (shocked) Mother of god! Bloo: What happened to you? Dick: (sad) Someone snatched my skateboard, and hurt my left foot. Homer: (sad) So, who did it? Dick: (angry) It was Geo Guy! Geo Guy done it! He started it! Toon Link: Don't worry. Dave will put some bandage on your left foot. (Dave walked to Dick Grayson and put bandage on Dick's left foot) (Fades to Geo Guy and Barbara Gordon watching Dick beginning to skate with his skateboard) Barbara: What's wrong, Geo Guy? (Dick skates past Geo Guy) Geo Guy: (jealous) I don't know? I just wanted to use my bicycle. (Geo Guy walked away into the garage) (The video flipped sideways to Geo Guy and Dick in the middle of the road) Geo Guy: Say, uh... Richard Grayson. Dick: (nervous) Yes, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Can we decide to race into the finish line? We should have a race, right? Dick: (happy) Right. (scheming) Hey! Sounds like a great idea! Part 3: The Race (Shows footage of Dick skating to the finish line while Geo Guy chases after him in his bike) (Dick looks at Geo Guy, as he was about to get shocked) (Geo Guy saw Dick Grayson that he shocked at him.) Geo Guy: (shouting) Get out of my way, you stupid. I'm gonna get to the finish line as I slapped your face silly. (Dick stopped his skateboard, and crashed at Geo Guy and his bike) (Crash background and sound) (Fades to Dick and Geo Guy stuck on Geo Guy's bike wheels) Dick: Man! Geo Guy done it again! I'm gonna have to tell Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link about this! Geo Guy: (shocked) What! (Cuts to Dave crossing the street, eating a banana, and left the banana peel behind in the middle of the road) (Pans into a banana peel in the middle of the road) Geo Guy: All right, that's it! (angry) We're going back to The Geo Team house. (Geo Guy and Dick walked back into The Geo Team House, but they accidentally slipped on the banana peel) Geo Guy and Dick: YIKES!!! (glides up in the sky and down into the road where they went down on a hill) (Shows footage of Geo Guy and Dick rolling down a hill on the CGI animated scenery, and the camera pans into the glue factory where Dick and Geo Guy went through the garage door and into the production conveyor system) (Cuts to the buckets of glue when Dick and Geo Guy crashed into it) (Dick and Geo Guy now gets stucked in the glue all over them) Dick: Great! Now we'll tell Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link about this. (The last bucket of glue fell into Dick's head) Dick: (disgusted) Ugh, or maybe not. (Fades to black) Part 4: Credits (Shows footage of Homer, Bloo, Toon Link and Dave that saw Geo Guy and Dick stucked into each other, with glue all over them as the credits roll) Bloo: Geo Guy, Dick, why are you back inside The Geo Team House? I mean, where were you? Dick: (thinking) Well? (angry) Geo Guy done it again! I crashed into Geo Guy's bike, as we walked back here. But he and I accidentally slipped on the banana peel, went down on a hill, and into the glue factory, and crashed into buckets of glue. It was Dave that left the banana peel in the middle of the road. (sad) Then the last bucket of glue fell into my head. (laughs) Heh! Funny story! Bloo: (angry) You did what!!! Dave: Oops! (Fades to black) Text: This short film was dedicated to GABRIEL GARCIA Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts Category:The Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki